Raven
'Appearance' Height: 'Slightly taller than a kid his 'age' should be '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: '''Blck muzzle, inner ears and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond shaped black eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Medium lenght black hair that kinda does whatever it feels like '''Other noticeable features: *'Wings '- Wings come due to his hybrid nature of multiple species *'Hybrid' - Is a mix breed of a few species but is closed geneticly to a feline *'Melanism' - Has the opposite of albinoism and thus instead of having no pigment, he has too much, making him black in all his colorations Overall clothing style: Wears a blue poncho over a white t-shirt. Wears simple dark blue jeans tugged into boots 'Personality' Likes *Chaos *Power *Being strong *Freedom Dislikes *Being tied down *Being controled *Others being the boss over him Fav drink: Vanilla milkshakes Fav food: Lolipops Personality: *Snarky *Aggresive *Short fuse *Acts before thinking *Possible sadistic streak *Loyal and friendly to those he warms up to *Traces of a killer instinct *Swears like a saloir *Curious *Quick learner 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Even at his age he is suprisingly strong *Uses his size and appearance to advantage since not many adults would harm a child Weaknesses: *Has yet to develope his powers fully *The healing he does can mend broken bones BUT dcan't heal them 100%, isntead helas them 80-ish % *Goes full on berserker mode when fighting *Weak to anything that can harm a demon due to trace genetics Abilities: ' *'Runic healing - Creates a circle of runes that when used by him, heal up whomever he uses it on 'History' *Created as a clone in a batch of them by Hector *Got dumped with the other 3 in the forest and was the first one to get lose *Gave them no second though and left them, but not before being a jerk to them *Darts off to freedom and comes across Fangs whom he pesters like hella *Princess joins them and Raven directly is a dick to her *Is told by Fangs that she'll take them to an orphange in the morning *Does agree to spend the night along out of that tiiiiiiny bit of fear of what the night might bring, having bad feelings about it *Flees like hell in the morning because fuck dat shit yo *Is attacked in the air by a winged man *Crashes down and breaks his wings and leg *Is found by Fangs and Princess *Taken to the hospital where he is helped of his injuries *Is taken along to the orphange where he proptly is being a lil shit *Gets so out of hand that they isolate him *Nearly kills one of the staff and is relocated to a special facility in Scelus that specializes in porblematic boys *Is put on medication there and kept under tight watch *Just, uses his runes one night and heals himself up, amazed at those skills and that he even has those *Skiye comes in there and wants a kid *Clicks well with him and ends up getting adopted by him *Trying to settle in the appartment *SUDDENLY FANGS AND PRINCESS *Sees how bad they are being and is a huge dick to Princess, again *Is told to warn the hunters and shoots off and warns them *Returns to heal Skiye *They can the rewards for doing what they did and thus, new clothes, awwww yes 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a very colorfull vocabulary for his 'age' *Ages faster than your normal kids Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Alive